


Ain't That Just Like a Woman

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel finally is getting this rich housewife thing happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't That Just Like a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own 'em...

        Rachel was really the housewife from hell. She'd long ago accepted, definitely long before Stan, that she simply wasn't one to fit the profile. She wasn't a trophy to be displayed, but she was a prize to be sought after. She'd hired the maids, and nanny, and chefs, and stylists, and interior designers, and whatever and whoever else Stan deemed necessary to show their wealth with. She had managed them all, and ran their household much like a queen, but there was no passion in it. It was things like this that made her miss Danny as crass as he could be. A cop's salary couldn't buy her Louboutins, but she hadn't had to fight to be a person then.

  
        She finally had gotten one rich housewife duty right, and for that she was strangely proud: cheat with a younger, more attractive man than your husband. Okay, it was only two years, but there was no denying the better looks. Or maybe the fact that he had as much to lose out of this affair as she did was the real catch and pride of it. After all, Danny didn't forgive easily, especially when it was having to forgive getting your rocks off in his exwife. Then again, she doubted McGarrett would slip up and let this out.

  
       It started simply enough. She fell a little for the way the corner of his mouth turned up when he grinned during the stakeout, and his eyes trailed after her hands, watching them brush her hair away from her face. There was no love, neither of them was stupid enough to want it. Just lust that neither of their partners could completely satisfy.

  
        If she was honest she'd tell herself that she got off on being fucked by the same man who would then go home to her exhusband. She never asked if he topped or bottomed. She knew already that it didn't matter. Fucking Steve was her way of fucking Danny still. She could lie awake at night and imagine it. She knew their moans, the faces of their lust and passion. She'd felt both their hands and had touched every part of their bodies.

       Why Steve kept coming back however she couldn't understand. He adored her ex, loved even. Maybe it was the last remnants of a childhood and career of repression. Maybe he just wanted the soft, familiar curves of a woman to contrast Danny's hard edges. Maybe he just needed something no one else knew, something only she could let him have. Or maybe she was just another trophy the quarterback was out to win.

  
      She watched the truck pull into the hotel parking lot, seeing familiar brown hair and a blue shirt she'd ripped off him a dozen times. He'd be here soon, and she was ready.


End file.
